A Message to Provo from Martin Michalek - 2012/09/13
Today is a special day in my life as it marks the release of my very first solo album 'TheHoleInThings'. For over 17 years I have been proud to represent Provo as an artist through my words and music, and am continually humbled by the undying love that I have been shown from this city as one of its native sons. I'd like to take this moment to address all that is going on in my musical life, from the new album and the current tour, to the future of Humming Bird. I had the opportunity to record 'TheHoleInThings' CD here in Provo, and its embers bear witness to this town's unique soul. I have done my very best to create something fresh and exciting to listen to, and I hope you get the chance to check it out. Having just returned from a tour of Europe, I am now set to play 18 additional dates in North America, beginning tomorrow in Reno. After that we head to Japan, and then Australia and New Zealand for the first time since 1998. 'TheHoleInThings' is an album of hope, and represents fully my desire to make music to stand and to fight for. Encouraged by the musical progress of the record, I have already begun writing new songs for a subsequent solo album I hope to start by the end of this year. Plans are still in the works to finish my 'ProvoSongs' DVD, a group of songs about the city. I'm also in the process of writing my life story on-line, updated almost daily and not so ironically entitled 'Losing My Id: The Confessions of a Peacock in an Hourglass'. It truly has been a creative time for me, with many new revelations. Many have assumed that the decisions I have made over the last few years have been to try to get away from something. But what I have been really trying to do is find that same kid again, the one who believed he could change the world with a song. There is an old saying that goes "you can't go home again," but I believe that your home is wherever your heart lies. When I played the final Humming Bird show on the night of December 8, 2011, I walked off the Muse stage believing that I was forever leaving a place of my life behind. I naively tried to start a new band, but found that my heart wasn't in it. I moved away to pursue a love that I once had but got lost. So I moved back home to heal what was broken in me, and to my surprise I found what I was looking for. I found that my heart is in Provo, and that my heart is in Humming Bird. For a year now I have walked around with a secret, a secret I chose to keep. But now I want you to be among the first to know what I have made plans to renew and revive Humming BIrd. I want my band back, and my songs, and my dreams. In this desire I feel I have come home again. 'TheHoleInThings' represents a new beginning, not an ending. It picks up the thread of the as-yet-unfinished work and charter of Humming Bird. I know this city gave me the gift of music, and it is my honor to share this love that I have with you from the bottom of my heart. There is still so much work to do, and as always, so little time! Rock on and may God bless you!, Martin Michalek